Beach Day on Geyser Rock
by SweetMusicAng3l
Summary: After pulling puppy-dog eyes at Samos, he agrees to let Jak, Daxter and Keira use the warp gate to go to Geyser Rock for a beach day. They get into the usual amount of mischief, and go home exhausted after a fun-filled day.


"Daddy _pleeeeeease_!"

Three small children looked up at the green eco sage with pleading eyes, their bottom lips trembling and hands clenched together in hopes that he would say –

"Oh, alright fine!"

Gleefully the children leapt in the air in delight. They quickly scrambled around the hut, grabbing everything their little paws could fit into their arms.

Samos sighed and began making preparations to send them off on their adventure:

"Don't forget extra clothes!"

"Daxter you don't need _that_ much food! You're only going for the afternoon!"

"Jak, you'll need a bag for all of that!"

" _Keira_ you can NOT take your electronics with you! We all know that water plus electricity and _these_ two half-wits end in disaster!"

The children all giggled at the sage's groaning, the pitter-patter of their feet slapping across the wooden boards of the hut's floor. Within minutes they were packed, and their arms were filled to the brim with everything they needed.

"Is everyone ready to go through the warp gate?"

The children nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Alright then! Have fun, and contact me on the communicator when you need me to warp you back!"

Samos stepped aside from the bright glowing ring, and ushered Keira through first, then Jak, then Daxter.

Whirring and whooshing noises were made for a few seconds before ceasing altogether. The sage chuckled and mumbled about the children's antics. He smiled, and then returned back to his research on ferns.

. . . . . . . . . .

Keira stumbled out of the warp gate, the weight of the bag throwing off her balance as she was thrown out of the ring. Jak managed to keep his footing on the soft sand, but Daxter toppled into him only seconds after.

Rubbing his head, Daxter stood up and said, "Hey! Look!" and pointed off in the distance.

A fountain of water spouted into the air. Jak laughed as Daxter was drenched in the warm mist with a sudden gust of wind.

"Aw nuts, maybe we should just go back home if it's going to be _lousy_ like this!" Daxter pouted and pointed at the now-evil geyser.

Jak crossed his arms and glared at Daxter.

"Jak's right – a beach day on Geyser Rock is the perfect day to me!" Keira smiled up at the bright blue sky, and saw the same blue in Jak's eyes when he nodded at her in agreement. They picked up their bags and started walking, not wanting to waste another second of this beautiful day.

Daxter mumbled, slung his bag over his shoulder and ran to meet up with his friends.

. . . . . . . . . .

After a short climb to the middle of the island, they finally sighed in exhaustion and rested on a ledge overlooking a geyser. Keira set out their beach blankets in the sun, and put their lunch safely away in the shade to keep cool until they were hungry. The boys, who now suddenly gained a burst of energy, jumped off the ledge into the water below and began splashing each other.

Keira put her sun hat on and began recording information on the plant life here to show her father when she got back, but ended up grumbling whenever the geyser mist ruined her notes. She eventually gave up and joined Jak and Daxter in the pool, dipping her toes in before rushing to tackle Daxter for soaking her with a splash.

Soaking wet, they ate the picnic lunch that Samos had packed for them, and spent the rest of the day poking crabs on the beach, building sand castles, even burying Daxter in the sand at one point before dipping in the water one last time to wash off and head back home.

Hours later they tiredly walked back to the warp gate as the sun began glowing a bright rosy-orange over the mountains of the Forbidden Jungle. Samos took their bags from their tired little hands as each one hopped through the glowing hoop, and he led them off to their rooms.

With the children sound asleep (and Daxter audibly snoring even though he was a few floors below), Samos began cleaning up their mess. He hummed an old Precursor melody as he tidied, and upon rummaging through the bag, he saw the pile of shells and sticks that they had brought back with them, and a few of Keira's drawings on ferns.

Samos couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he stared fondly at the spoils of their beach day on Geyser Rock.

"Maybe next time… I'll go with them."


End file.
